Taberu Tatsuo
A insanely strong young man he is a Spirit Detective as well as half demon human hybrid and is undoublty the strongest character of Yu Yu Hakusho. =Background= As a young man in high school he was a very average student he lives with his mothers best friend who is like a aunt since his mother died in a car crash and his father was a no show. He was walking home one day when he saw a woman getting attacked he went to stop the man who was attacking her. He got stabbed in the heart with a knife after fight off seven of the ten men who attack the woman. When his soul the spirit world he was greeted by a woman named Raina offered him a job as a Spirit Detective. For his first mission he fought a A-class demon named Goroa by accident and got beaten badly he told him that he needs to get stronger and that he was to enter the Tournament of Demogothica and that he would be obliterated. Goroa told Taberu to train up because he wanted someone is a actual challenge. He trained under another spirit detective named Yusuke Urameshi. He taught him the Spirit Gun among other techniques as well techinques like Spirit Barrier, Spirit Wave, Spirit Shotgun and more he spent 12 months training so that he could become a great fighter. He entered the tournament and with the help of this partners hopefully survive the tournament. =Tournament of Demogothica Arc= Taberu met Yusuke Urameshi to train for twelve months and he soon was as strong as hell and easily classed as a B-Class demon. He then entered the tournament with four other people Yusuke, Raina and Kentai Kuwabara the children of Kazuma Kuwabara and Yukina, Kuwabara himself also entered with them. The tournament which was to be held in a demon realm on a huge continent sized realm surrounded by massive mountain ranges, vast forests and deserts that stretch beyond the horizon. Team Tasuo soon breezed through the tournament much to everyone's surprise the last team they would be fighting before the championship match were the Elem Brothers Ho, Daichi, Mizu, Kaze and Rai. The first match was Yusuke versus Rai it was a easy win for Yusuke. The next match was Daichi versus Kawabara lost in a close match Daichi got one lucky shot in and clinched it. The next matches was Mizu versus Kentai the match was close but in the end kentai got lucky and won. The next match was Kaze fought Raina the match was a fierce twelve hour fight resulting in Raina's lost when Kaze cheated and used a powder that blocked her senses and all her powers . The leader Ho versus Taberu was the final match the match roared for hours then days the match lasted ten days and Ho tried using the same powder However Taberu saw it coming and dodged it. And by charging a longer and more super powered final hit from a worn out Taberu used his final spirit gun to finish Ho off which was strong enough to leave a trench that was thousands of feet deep and hundreds of feet wide where a vast mountain range and around two hundred mesas used to be . Team Tatsuo would go on to the final match of the tournament. The final match of the tournament was team Tatsuo versus Team Goroa. The first round was a demon named Sizuna versus Kawabara the match was a fight to the death so close Sizuna revealed her hidden talent for blood manipulation by slitting her rist and letting blood pool on the ground to grab Kawabara and attack him with her blood lash winning her the match. The next match was Raina versus a demon named Golema a A-Class demon who is is a massive twenty foot tall behemoth who is able to cause earthquakes with the just the shockwaves of his punches. The battle raged for hours the power he had was only a very detailed illusion the truth is he a scrawny weak demon who easily loses to Raina when she got her mind under control. The third match was a demon named Inuruto a demon who is armored in diamond and standing twenty feet tall versus Kentai. The match began Kentai kept dodging with his speed while taunting him with he kept observing and found weak spots in his armor. Kentai got under Inuruto's skin with his taunting one his under his weak spot he punched throught Inuruto's armor ripping his heart out winning the match. The next match was Yusuke versus Raugo. The match began Raugo went throwing millions of punches and missing all of them Yusuke threw punches back and many of them destroying mountains with the shock waves of his punches however Raugo cheated using a special draining liquid he hit Yusuke right in the eyes.Yusuke lost his powers and his stamina was fading quickly he was pierced throught the chest winning Raugo the match. This enraged Taberu the sight of his mentors death. The final match was Taberu versus Goroa the match was long and hard the fight Taberu was getting beaten on by Goroa they traded blows and Taberu shot at least several Spirit Gun they traded punches that were able to level mountain ranges with their power the match was mostly one sided for Goroa. Goroa was about to kill Taberu by strangling him but a comment Goroa made about his mentors Yusuke enraged Taberu stabbed Goroa inc the right eye with his thumb he then unleashed a massive Spirit Gun which destroyed several mountain ranges and a massive forest as well as a vast desert leaving a several hundred foot trench going all the way to the horizon and kept going beyond sight. Goroa was still standing but staggering absolutley furious he started wailing on Taberu with millions of punches Yusuke got up bleeding he told him to focus all his the energy and suddenly he gathered all the life energy of the people in the demon realm who had hopes and dreams all their love and positive energy into one final attack they both rushed at each other and Taberu unleashed a new attack called the Sōru Kuiirimasu which was able to easily destroying Goroa and busting a massive continent sized demon realm and still leaving people alive that are not enemies to him. Finally Taberu and his friends went home, when they were leaving Taberu asked Yusuke why he lost his match Yusuke replied he lost and faked his injury so it would enrage Taberu to the point it would release his hidden power and when they get back they are going to do some intense training Taberu and his friends finally went back to their normal lifes fighting demons and monster. Sacred Spirit Gathering Arc Rescue and Retrieval Arc War of Hearts Arc Legendary Revival Arc Legacy of Demon War Arc Reborn Dark Arc Supreme God Reincarnation Arc Appearance Category:Fanon Character Category:Infobox templates Category:S-Class Category:Hybrid Category:Demon